The Chronicles of an Angel
by Sacura13
Summary: What happens when the poor angel Ranna is cast out of heaven, and the first thing she meets are two devils? And what about her sister Sabriel who is just trying to cause her new friends trouble?
1. The Angel who fell from Heaven

_Saki: hey, whut up ppls? Thus is my first Chrono Crusade fic, so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's awsome characters._

_RannaPart one_

_The light of the setting sun illuminated a valley, just off the coast of Quseir, a town in Egypt. The beauty that the surrounding oasis gave off was stunning. You would never guess, that this remote and isolated place was the breeding grounds of that which many would call, evil. The eerie silence that shrouded this spot was quite unnerving should anyone have the unfortunate curse of stumbling upon it. But this silence was broken when a shrill cry filled the air, as if some godly creature was being shot from its throne. A bolt cast a purifying light over the water, which was reddened by the setting sun. Something plunged from the clouds into the water; a tidal wave rose ten feet into the air where it hit the surface, and then swept over the soil, which was desperately crying out for the moisture it craved. A peaceful quiet returned to the setting as a figure raised its self from the water and stretched its magnificent wings as it glided gracefully to shore._

_Two young devils where walking towards the oasis, as they did on a regular basis because no one would disturb them at this forgotten isle in the Red Sea. The younger of the two, he had long purple hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, gasped and pointed at a shape lying on the ground. His older brother, who had silver hair that he let loosely let fall over his shoulders like a silk cape, ran towards the figure only to find a beautiful girl. Her golden hair covered her like a gown, but it could not shield her white wings from the boy's gaze, they abruptly came to the conclusion that she was an angel._

_"She's a angel from heaven, Chrono! A real live angel from heaven!" the older of the two brothers exclaimed. "This must be a message from God that things are going to get better down here!"_

_"But Aion, if she is an angel, then shouldn't she be in heaven? And not down here…" Chrono said, he was trying hard to get his bangs out of his eyes but to no avail._

_The girl slowly started to shift as her eye lids fluttered open the first thing that she saw when her sight focused was Aion sitting a few inches from her face. "Kyaaaa! Be gone you vulgar demon!" she shrieked as she opened a vile that hang around her neck. It contained a clear liquid, which flew in Aion's direction, but when he evaded it was poor Chrono that got a face-full of the burning substance._

_"OWWW! Hot, hot, hot!" he screamed as the liquid burnt his skin and caused red patches to appear all over his face._

_"Oh! I'm sorry, but you two just gave me such a scare that I reacted without thinking. My name is Ranna of the first choir, and whom, may I inquire, are you two?"_

_"I am Aion, and my idiot brother here is Chrono. Are you truly a angel?"_

_Ranna sighed and cast her gaze towards the ground. "I was, that is until just earlier today…an angel cast from heaven is nothing short of a demon." She spat in disgust. "Soon my wings will turn black like those of a devil, and my voice will corrupt and render my singing to nothing less than a disgrace."_

_"I don't believe that, the humans talk about angels on earth often in their books. And angels in their scriptures are heavenly creatures with the voices of a thousand songbirds. Please sing for us…it will be heavenly, and it will give the towns folk something to talk about, a real angel." Chrono said to her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"No! No one can ever know whom, or rather what, I am! You two honestly shouldn't know, but I'd rather not erase your memories. I'd like to have friends and if you two promise not to tell any one about me then we can all benefit."_

_"We understand, but please sing! We want to hear heaven on earth, no matter how great the price or the sin." Aion said to her, but Ranna still looked unsure._

_After a pause, and a lot of weighing of pros and cons on Ranna's part, she nodded and took a deep breath. A heavenly melody started to creep over the oasis, birds stooping their songs to listen in awe. Winds ceasing their howling to carry the magical melody to the towns and villages. The very breath in Chrono and Aion's lungs seemed to be stilled and stopped._

_"Star of Bethlehem, star on high. Miracle of love of midnight sign. Let your luminous light; from heaven enter our hearts. Star of happiness, star of wonder. You see everything from afar…" Ranna stopped mid-note and sighed deeply, "I told you…I told you it would end up horrible! But you still both provoked me! Now I have disgraced the name of the angels of the first choir!"_

_"But the way you sang, that's the exact same way the towns folk described the chorus of the angels!" Aion exclaimed._

_"It wasn't perfect! Angels are expected to be perfect, there can not be a single flaw! I'm useless, dishonorable, and disgusting!" tears began to well up in the girls eyes._

_"Oh! Don't cry, I thought you sounded amazing" Chrono said, taking the sobbing girl into his arms awkwardly trying to calm her._

_"You're so warm…but you are wrong! That was a shadow, a mockery of what I could once do. Where is your brother going?"_

_"Wha? Huh. Aion where do you think you're going?" Chrono yelled after his elder brother._

_"It's time to go home Chrono, come on!" Aion yelled at Chrono angrily. The younger devil couldn't understand why his brother was so mad, but he knew better than not to obey._

_"Aion! Get back here, or at least wait up for me!" Chrono yelled after him, he got up to follow but was immediately pulled back down by Ranna._

_"A safe journey to you both, take his gift with you, but don't tell anyone, not even Aion, about it." She whispered in his ear. Then she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips down onto hers with force he didn't believe she could possibly possess._

_Her breath filled his lungs and instantly he began to feel more powerful as his burns from the holy water healed. Blushing Chrono ran after Aion, Ranna sighed and put her head on her lap._

_"Why did I do that? I could have just blown on the wounds to make them heal, so why did I go out of my way to kiss him? Oh heavenly father forgive my sin." A chain binding her hands together appeared out of thin air. "So, now I am bound to this world? I should have known that this would happen! Well…what's done is done, and these chains are the proof that I can't escape my fate._

_"Aion, wait up! Why are you so mad, did I screw up again, or are you mad at Ranna?" Chrono asked the elder devil trying to match his pace, but Aion was walking so fast that the only way for Chrono to catch up with him would be if Aion ran into a palm tree/_

_"You know better than to mess with the angels, or any divine creature for that matter! It just gets us devils in trouble with those higher on the food chain than us."_

_Chrono looked at Aion in disbelief, " I can't believe you, are you saying that just because I talked to her that I committed some crime or something? Well you talked to her to pal, so don't only blame me!"_

_Aion sighed, "That's not what I meant, talking is one thing but you took it to the extreme! You should have never laid a hand on her, or your lips while we're on the topics of what and what not to be doing."_

_Chrono blushed and shook his head in defiance. "That…that was not of my choice! Any ways what's so bad about us helping her?"_

_"It's not helping her that's the issue, but it is forbidden for angels and devils to be together."_

_"But that's so unfair, why would anyone make a rule like that!" Chrono asked his fists clenched, and his voice shaking in rage._

_"We can hang around her, but we should be careful to keep our distance from her emotionally, do you understand that Chrono?"_

_"Yeah, what ever…"_

_Aion's face drew a hard line as he grabbed Chrono's shoulders and shook him. "No, not what ever Chrono! This is important, no matter how she looks or acts she is still our enemy for the time being! Angels and us sinners shouldn't even look at each other with out knowing who the greater being is. They are our masters in a sense Chrono, they could control us if they wanted to, and who says that that little girl isn't going to try to erase us out of existence?"_

_"Ranna would never hurt anyone! Besides weren't you the one who was all exited about seeing an angel?" Chrono glared at the elder devil and ran of towards their home and into his room._

_Aion sighed and shook his head. "But she already hurt you, and that's not just the burns. She has already started to take over your soul, heavenly creatures are not all good._


	2. Banishment

Saki: Hey yall! This is the second part of the fic; of you guys ever have any suggestions, or things I should add in, just tell me. By the way Rosette doesn't come in till later since this is a period piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Chrno Crusade, but I think that I own this thing in my head, I think it's called my brain .

Banishment

"Good morning Ranna!" Chrono yelled as he came running towards Ranna's oasis that the villagers had began to call Heaven's Islet.

"Oh, good morning Chrono, how are you?" Ranna yelled back from where she was sitting in the sand. Chrono and Aion had been visiting her frequently and they where always overjoyed to see each other. Neither Chrono nor Ranna had mentioned the "kiss" they had shared. The two devils had matured quite a bit since they had met Ranna, both Chrono and Ion had grown taller. Furthermore, neither of Ranna's predictions had come to pass. Her wings had stayed a vibrant white, but carefully tucked in grey feathers could be distinguished; they looked like children tucked into bed. And her singing, much to her protest, was still beautiful.

"Look, I have wings now too!" Chrono yelled as he ran to where she was sitting. A good-sized pair of leathery black wings where sprouting from his back.

"Oh, they're beautiful Chrono! Can you fly with them yet?" Ranna smiled brightly as she spread her wings and took off into the sky with joyous delight.

Chrono watched in awe as hundreds of years of flying experience where shown before him in mere seconds.

He was small from Ranna's sky viewpoint, a tiny figure that was trying to catch up with the upward bound angel. This all seems so familiar, oh! That's the cloud used to sit on, and over there is the winds I used to ride. I wonder where the gate is, I've never been this far out of it.

A small figure came towards her at amazing speeds, nothing should be able to travel that fast except if it was a…no, it couldn't b. None of the other angels even came out of the gates.

The smell of burning flesh snapped Ranna out of her thoughts, a cloud of smoke came from her wings and she painfully glided to the closest cloud to look at the damage.

"I thought you banished, never to return to the skies. What are you doing this close to the gateway to heaven? Tell me Ranna! Do you still love that devil, or did he already break your soul?" The angel who spoke was a tall elegant woman with long brown curls, her normally joy filled hazel eyes where narrow slits forming a glare to the dumbfounded Ranna.

"Sabriel? But why!" Ranna exclaimed.

"You may not be permitted as long as you claim to love a devil, the gates of heaven will forever be closed to you until you atone for your sins. I put chains on you that bound you to earth for a reason." Sabriel explained her expression not softening in the least.

"What? But why?" Ranna asked tears sprouting to her eyes. "Kyyyyyya!" she screamed as another ball of fire hit her wings and she plummeted to earth.

Sabriel looked at Chrono, who had just reached their level. "That is what happens to traitors." She called after him as he raced to catch the falling Ranna. When he was out of her sight line her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry, the clouds releasing their heavy rain droplets as she wept. "I'm so sorry Ranna, but it is what was commanded! I can not ignore orders, please forgive me! Forgive me, little sister…"

Saki: MUHAHAHAHA, cliffy! Ha ha, well r&r, oh and can I ask a favor of you all, well anyone who reads this fic anyway, can you find names of angels. Anyone who provides me with names and a profile attached will be added in as an angel in the upcoming chapter "I Dream of Damnation" please and thank you!

Chrono: That was a short chapter!

Saki: So what, you can't expect them all to be novel length, it was a good-sized chapter!

Sabriel: Yes, it was.

Chrono: AHHHH! She's evil!

Saki: sigh she's not evil Chrono, just misguided. Her faith is so strong that she will follow that faith even if it means the lives of those she loves.

Sabriel: But to a devil that's evil.

Saki: Right.

Chrono: EVIL!

Saki: As I said before, r&r. And I hope these little convos with Saby-chan and Chrono don't bother anyone, they are mainly there to let me laugh a bit. Aion and Ranna will join in later chapters, and maybe some special guest… who knows, anything can happen.


	3. Author's Note

Authors note:

By the way, if no one's noticed Chrono and Aion are brothers in this fic. I haven't seen, or read, the entire series yet, so I don't know if that's true or not. If it isn't and you have a problem with it then please deal with it, but if you can not then as much as it pains me to say this STOP READING THIS FIC! Thank you.

Oh, and Chrono and Aion are right now right before the point of maturing into full-fledged devils. Well, Aion as you can see, has already started. The signs are the urge to kill, wings sprouting from the devils back, and blood lust not necessarily in that order.

Thank you for you time


	4. Sabriel's Curse

_Saki: hey, what's up ppls? Thanks for the two reviews, but my goal is to have at least 5 by the end of the week, so R&R ppl!_

_Chrono: you are typing too much, you just finished the last chapter last night, and you stayed up past your bedtime to do so!_

_Saki: Tapes Chrono's mouth shut You all didn't hear that, bedtime, yeah right!_

_Ranna: Disclaimer: Sacura13 owns none of the Chrno Crusade characters._

_Saki: Well, let's get started!_

_Sabriel's Curse_

_"What happened?" Ranna asked as she regained consciousness. "The last thing I remember, I was flying with Chrono…and then Sabriel! Oh no, Chrono!" she sat up with a start, the darkness around her was all to comforting but it disturbed her that she had been asleep since high noon until now._

_"I'm fine, but… I can't say the same for your wings Ranna, they where burned by the fire…" Chrono trailed off, or maybe it was that Ranna had simply stopped listing. The only thing she could think of at the moment where her wings, her beautiful snow white wings. Her key to get back into heaven._

_"No…no, ho could she!" Ranna exclaimed as her fingers grabbed charcoal black feathers, burnt to a crisp by Sabriel's attack._

_"I'm so sorry, Ranna. I couldn't get to you in time, but at least you didn't die in the fire." Chrono said trying to calm and comfort the weeping angel._

_"You don't understand! I can't die, and wings where paralyzed by the fire and now I'll never be able to fly again or ever return to heaven! And even if my wings where still intact, Sabriel will not let me enter the gates until I rid myself of all my earthly attachments."_

_"But that's not fair at all!" Chrono cried._

_"Tell me about, my whole life has been unfair!" Ranna muttered. "Oh, Aion, you're finally here!"_

_"So, first they kick you out of heaven, and then they won't let you return? Who is this Sabriel, and why did she burn your wings?" Aion asked._

_"Sabriel is…my elder sister." Ranna admitted with a sigh._

_"Why would your sister do this to you!" Chrono exclaimed._

_"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about it. I don't want to go back anyway, and I wasn't trying to. Hey, you guys want to go for a swim?"_

_"Is there no way for me to go back? I miss my home, my family… But I don't want to lose what I have gained here either…" Ranna sighed as she washed her hair, memories of the previous days with Chrono and Aion came flooding back to her, but somewhere in all that happiness she could feel something cold, something that made her want to hate them. "No, they're my friends! And they will always be there for me… Right?" Neither of them had visited her in a long time, and she was getting worried that something had happened to them. The usually visited her on a daily basis, but they had disappeared for nearly a week now. She had desperately tried to fly again with her burnt wings, but they where crippled beyond repair._

_"Ranna, my dear, dear, sister…why? Why would you give up your heavenly home, your family, everything, for that abomination? Do you love and yet not know it? You are so naïve, playing down there with **devils** as though they where your own kin…is this what you truly want? To be with devils? Not with me, or our mother and sisters? I can make you what you want to be but then you may never return to heaven until you have atoned for all the ins you will commit." Sabriel muttered to herself as she sat on a fluffy white cloud that was drifting between Asia and Europe. _

_**"Thou who loved a demon, may thou now be what loves, a devil who has disguised thou self as a holy being. Thou will remain like this until thou find peace." **Sabriel chanted as she bestowed the final curse upon Ranna._

_Saki: Muhahahahaha! Another cliffy, aren't I horrible?_

_Ranna: Yes, quite! I can't fly any more…_

_Chrono: Don't worry Ranna, I'll find a way to help you fly again!_

_Ranna: hugs Chrono Oh Chrono, you're my hero!_

_Chrono: blush umm…your…welcome?_

_Saki: I guess that settles it, there is going to be C x R pairings (Chrono x Ranna, not Rosette. Muhahaha)_

_Aion: Oh, dear God… Ranna clobbers him Ow! What was that for?_

_Ranna: Don't use the Lords name in vain._

_Chrono: Wait, and Ranna pairings? Me…and Ranna? AH, dear readers please take no notice of Saki-chan's actions; she has had too much sugar._

_Saki: hits him Shut up, and it was Ranna who had the sugar._

_Ranna: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! I can fly! I'm Peter Pan! Jumps of a cliff WEEEEEEEEEH! Huh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M FALLLLLINGGG!_

_Saki: sigh someone go save her… well thanks for reading, please read and review if the insanity of my story hasn't drove you guys mad yet…_

_Aion: Someone save me from this nut house!_

_ P.S.: Yes, I did get the names for my original characters from the Gareth Nix books, the seven bells are the seven elite angels, I wasn't supposed to tell that yet, but oh well.  
_


	5. In the Arms of the Devil

Saki-chan: hey hey, how have you all been? Sorry that I haven't written in so long, but my friend Vivian stole my floppy disk that has all my chapters on it! Gahhh, I'm going to kill her, cause I still don't have it back and have to type this in school.

Chrono: we don't really feel for you

Ranna: I do to, she is very important to me!

Saki: thanks Ranna-chan! At least some people care about me. Well, I had some writer's block with this chapter, so excuse me if it sucks. I'm so pathetic  wahhhhhh

Chrono: ahhh! Don't cry!

Ranna: Disclaimer: sacura13 does not own any of the Chrono Crusade characters, but she does own her math books.

Saki: No, the school owns them! I would never own those things! Oh, by the way, Chrono and Ranna are going to have a really cute scene in this chapter.

Chrono + Ranna: Ummm…. (blush)

Saki:p haha, ooops, better get on with the story, Rosette is casing me with a kitchen knife!

Rosette: Get back here! Why are you trying to take Chrono from me!

Chrono + Ranna: (sweat drop)

Saki: Don't worry you'll fight for him in the coming chapters, Ranna won't have it that easy.

Ranna: Why are you so cruel to me?

Saki: (whisper) don't worry, you'll get him

Rosette: What was that?

Saki: I said, "Time to continue the story"

In the Arms of the Devil

"Chrono, aren't you going home?" Ranna asked the devil as he sat down at the edge of the lake by her oasis.

"Naw, Aion's mad at me, I don't want to risk him getting even more pissed at me." Chrono replied as he stood up and faced her.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to go to bed! Do as you will, but I'm beat!" Ranna walked over to a sand dune and laid down beside it.

Chrono studied the angel as she tossed and turned trying to get a comfortable position on the hot desert sand. "Room for one more?"

Ranna smiled, "it will be a tight fit, but yes there's room for you." She scooted over as Chrono laid down next to her.

Chrono stretched lazily, almost cat-like, as he turned over to face her. His arm landed somewhere between her waist and a scorpion. "Ahh! Ranna, run there's a scorpion!"

Ranna smiled as she took the deadly bug into her arms. "As long as we don't harm him, he won't harm us. That's the rule of nature, if you leave them alone then you will be left alone as well." She explained while carrying the critter over to a shrub.

Chrono looked after her; did she always walk so gracefully? There was something unnerving about the way he felt about her, something dangerous forbidden. What had that been that Aion had told him about sinners and angels? He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew it was important.

"Chrono?" Ranna's voice was all it took to snap him out of his thoughts. The angel was looking at him worriedly from above. Above! When had he sat down? It must have been when he was lost in thought. Ranna was inches from his face, checking his temperature. She was truly beautiful, her physique was stunning, and most of all no other sinners had taken her away from him. They hadn't even tried. Yet.

"Ranna, Why did you get thrown out of heaven? You've never truly answered that question. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I want to know. I need to know why, only then can I help you return to heaven." Chrono said after he had caught Ranna staring at the sky again. She was always studying the clouds or the weather patterns. For what she was looking for he didn't know, by he suspected that she was home sick.

"What? Oh, Chrono that's really sweet of you. But I will never be able to go back, angels that are cast out aren't able to return. None ever have, and none ever will be able to, and I am no exception." Ranna replied as she placed a quick peck on Chrono's cheek.

The devil turned a bright shade of red, almost matching his dark crimson eyes. "uh, Ranna? Can I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead, this is turning into a regular questioning." Ranna said, laughter playing in her eyes as a smile danced across her lips.

"What do you really think of…Aion?" Chrono asked sheepishly. He still hadn't told her why Aion was angry with him, but Aion's words still rang clear in his mind. _"You can't have her all to your self you know! I'll fight you for her if I have to."_ This didn't sound like his brother at all so he wanted to know how Ranna felt about Aion before even risking combat with the stronger devil.

"Aion? Well, he's a very good friend. Why do you ask?" Ranna asked, but her smile suddenly turned into a frown of pain.

"Ranna? What's wrong?" Chrono was truly frightened for the girl's safety when she fell to the ground and let out an agonizing scream. He pulled her into his arms and watched with horrified eyes as her wings started to change right before him.

"Kyaaaaaa! It hurts!" Ranna screamed as she clutched the black feathers that used to be brilliantly white. The origin of her wings, where they sprouted form her back, where transforming from those suited for an angel to the same origins he saw every single day on Aion's back and Aion saw on Chrono's. Her wings where turning into demon wings.

Chrono's eyes grew wide and a bright blush crept over his face as the increase in the wing size tore the back of Ranna's dress open. But he quickly regained his composure when he saw black script on her spinal area. It was curse brand, he knew this because Aion had had one before when their father had become angry at Aion. "Ranna, I think you've been cursed, there is writing on your back and I know for a fact that it's a curse brand. But I don't think it was cast by a devil. I can't read the writing." He drew the symbols in the sand. Ranna looked at the writing and looked at Chrono with great grief. " What does it say?"

"It says 'Sin will be upon thee'. Oh Chrono!" she buried her face in his chest, this action cause yet another blush to emerge on his face. "It is the ultimate curse a angel can bestow upon another angel. This curse turns angels into devils! With this curse in place I will lose my angelic heritage and become a sinner like…"

"Like me?" Chrono said dryly. It was clear to him that Ranna wouldn't give up being an angel to be like him.

"Not that that's a bad thing, it's just that… well, I'm scared Chrono. I don't like all the pain my wings are causing me, and I like being what I am, what I was meant to be. I would love to be a sinner like you and Aion, but that just isn't what I was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason."

"Maybe this curse happened for a reason as well, this way you could do what ever you wanted. Oh, and what ever sin you committed to get here in the first place wouldn't be a sin anymore, sinners can't really sin we're just called that because of all the bad things we do."

Ranna looked and him and it was finally her turn to blush. He was so absolutely right, there was nothing wrong with two sinners to be together. Maybe someone did this to her in hopes that she would be happy. "You're right, I can do what ever I want." She looked deep into Chrono's eyes, the fiery irises where filled with so many questions and she was afraid that she couldn't answer all of them. She leaned forward and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. "And I really wanted to do that."

Chrono turned bright red when Ranna threw her arms around his neck. He sighed and started to stroke her hair, her long silky golden hair.

Aion was walking up to Ranna and Chrono as he saw Ranna hug Chrono around the neck. The last thing he saw before flying off in a jealous rage was Chrono leaning towards the angel and tenderly kissing her.

"And so it begins, the killing will soon start. Those two devils will begin their maturing cycle shortly, and with the way the older one reacted he has already started. How will you deal with the killing aspect of the sinners, Ranna?" Sabriel was watching the entire scenario from atop her favorite cloud.

Saki: That was such a cute scene between Ranna and Chrono! But a jealous Aion is never good…

Ranna: (bright red) how could you do that to poor Chrono? He's hiding from me now, in your closet mind you and that place is far scarier than the stuff you write.

Saki: Chrono if you don't come out I can always have Ranna and Aion paired.

Chrono: (runs out of the closet) I'm out, so don't even think about it!

Ranna: I thought you weren't coming out anymore.

Saki: I will pair who ever I want together, this is a tragedy, so it can't be all fluff and happiness all the time. Sorry Ranna, more bad things are going to happen to you.

Ranna: It's okay, I understand completely. An artist must give the world their master pieces. I have only one request, no Aion! Please! Have me fall off another cliff, but no pairings of me and Aion!

Chrono: No more cliffs, please no one ever give Ranna sugar again!

Saki: (Chrono and Ranna are arguing in the back ground about sugar) ummm… ignore them (sweat drop) Well see you guys next time in

Chrono's Birthday

Oh, and I will up date asap, so please R&R! And I beg for your forgiveness for not updating.

P.S.: Any suggestions for things to happen are more than welcome, and the first five people to send in profiles of characters will be added into the story as either devils or angels. See you guys next time!


	6. Shanna's Bday Shout Out

Saki: This is a Birthday shout out! Happy b-day Shanna!

Chrono: you should be writing on the story instead you know, she probably never read this.

Saki: But if she does then she will be so happy! (starts thinking about the ultimate birthday bash that she should throw her BFF)

Chrono: She'd probably bite your head off instead, she isn't the nicest person in the world after all.

Saki + Ranna: (hit him on the head with twin mallets) Shanna is a wonderful person!

Saki: Oh, it's nice to have a counterpart that will hit people with you.

Aion: Except that Ranna is nicer than you are.

Saki: Shut up! The next chapter will come soon, I'll try to get it up by the end of the day or tomorrow morning.


	7. Chrono's Birthday

Saki: hey guys! I just finished the last chapter but I don't want to clean my room so I'm updating instead.

Ranna: you should really do your work instead of writing more.

Saki: But I can use this as DIGI Tools work credit instead of lessons!

Chrono: But you won't have a computer to type with if you dad catches you typing instead of cleaning, and then you'll never finish the story!

Saki: Fine, I'll finish cleaning real fast, then I'll type the next chapter, ok?

Chrono: Acceptable.

Saki: Oh, sorry people, I still have a bit of writer's block, actually more than a bit, so this chapter sucks to.

Ranna: Your story doesn't suck, but now get cleaning!

Saki: (starts to clean with tears streaming down her face) I hate cleaning! Why me?

Chrono's Birthday

Saki: Whew, it's finally done!

Chrono: That's not clean.

Saki: Shut Up! (hits him on the head) It's my standard of clean, not yours, that matters.

Chrono: Shoving everything under your bed is not cleaning.

Saki: (hits him again) I said SHUT UP! Back to the fic

Ranna was walking trough the village of Quseir; it was very busy this time of year because the traders had just arrived from the southern tip of the continent. (For anyone that is bad at geography and doesn't know that Quseir is in Egypt and Egypt is in Africa, this is a reminder) She was looking for a present she could give to Chrono for his birthday, but she didn't know what he liked. She couldn't give him one of her possessions, because all she had was what was on her when she was cast out. And that wasn't much, only the clothes on her back and a golden watch that Sabriel had given her for her birthday a few millennia ago. Humans had yet to invent such devises, but Sabriel had looked into the future and seen this wondrous time teller. But she had been out all afternoon and still hadn't found the right gift. Then there was always the issue of money, but Ranna had found a solution to this dilemma. There was a trader that made wigs and the sign above his cart said that he would buy hair by the inch. Ranna's beautiful hair reaching down to the ground would definitely fetch a nice amount. She had thought correctly, her hair was now only to her waist, but her purse was heavy with gold coins. She was searching trough weapons when she was grabbed from behind. Screaming she threw the vial of holy water at her attacker.

"Not again! Why do you always throw that stuff at me?" Chrono asked as he got a mouthful of the burning liquid, he had been about to say something to her when the holy water came flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Ranna exclaimed as she examined the burns around his face. She sighed and dragged him into an abandoned street. She kissed him lovingly and he healed instantly.

Chrono felt the pains subdue, but when Ranna was about to pull away he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Ranna's eyes grew wide but she soon forgot about everything but the devil that held her in his arms. When Chrono finally pulled away they where both out of breath. "Why can you heal devils so easily? I've seen you heal Aion's injuries after a battle by simply blowing on them. Can all angels do this? Or just you?"

Ranna looked thoughtful for a few seconds then carefully worded her response. "Devils power source is Astral energy, well angels from being born and living in the astral lines are made almost completely of it, that's why we can strengthen devils and heal them with minimal effort. But that is why devil and angel relationships are forbidden by both sides, the angels can't have a devil growing more powerful than them, and the same goes for the devils. But devils will use any opportunity they can get to feed off of an angel's astral energy.

"Why are you in town any way? Aion was throwing a fit when you where suddenly missing," he noticed Ranna's hair "what in the world have you done to your hair!"

"I was shopping, and I sold some of my hair for money." She grinned shyly. "You birthday is coming up rapidly, so I thought I should start looking for something to get for you. What do you want for your birthday?"

Chrono thought for a while. "I keep losing track of time, so something so I can't lose the time, a sun dial or something like that.

Ranna smiled as she took his hand and pulled him along the streets.

(A/N Ranna can't hide her wings so she wears a cloak, but Aion and Chrono can both hide their wings, just thought I should tell you guys)

"Happy Birthday Chrono!" Ranna and Aion yelled combined. Chrono looked round the oasis, it was brightly decorated with flowers and colored stones. Ranna had probably done this. Aion gave his gift to Chrono first, it was a leather bound book that was wrapped in papyrus. Ranna's gift was wrapped in colorful silk, when he opened it his mouth dropped in awe. The first thing he saw was a bright shine as the sun's rays captured the golden watch's perfect form.

"Thank you so much, the both of you. I love my presents!" Chrono said as he gave Aion and Ranna each a hug in turn, although Ranna's lasted quite a bit longer.

Aion noticed this and turned the direction of town. "I'll go get us dinner, ok?"

"Alright, hurry back" Ranna said as she removed her cloak, the sun had risen into the center of the sky and it was far to hot for that much clothing. She was wearing shorts and a tube and a backless top that let her wings have room to move with out ripping anything.

When Aion disappeared out of eye distance Chrono turned to Ranna. "I really did love your gift." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ranna smiled, "I thought it was the perfect gift to not lose track of time." She readily accepted the kiss that he placed upon her lips. The days they had spent in loving harmony where so few, because Chrono refused to hurt Aion by making any moves on Ranna in front of him. But both devils where maturing quickly, and Ranna knew it was but a short time before Chrono was filled with desire and bloodlust, and Ranna knew that as long as her angelic morals where dominant she could not satisfy a devil. They two lovers where still caught in a warm embrace when a fireball hit Chrono's side.

"Long time no see, Ranna." Sabriel said as she readied another fireball.

Saki: oh yeah, cliffhanger! Dum Dum Dum. (giggles) well what do you all think, I got two chapters done in one night! Oh yeah, that's really good for me! I want at least ten chapters done by spring break and fifteen reviews. I know that's a lot but I want my story to reach more people.

Chrono, Ranna, Aion, and Rosette: (gagged and trying to loosen the bonds on their arms and feet.)

Saki: Muhahahahah (yawn) it's to late for me to have them running around, and any ways, Ranna stole the sugar jar again so she' taking flying lessons again.

Ranna: (hops toward the cliff dragging the others who are sadly connected to her with)

Everyone but Saki and Ranna: (Muffled scream)

Chrono and Aion: (fly everyone to safety)

Saki: That's it for tonight folks, please R&R and I really need ideas and suggestions here. Oh and the character Profiles! Sorry that the chapter is so short, but as I said, I have major writers block!


	8. Soul Contract

Saki: I am so sorry to all the government ppls; I forgot the disclaimer last time. I honestly forgot, and I didn't mean to! I hope you all liked the last two chapters! This one promises to be better, since my writer's block in almost gone! I know exactly how the fic will end, and we are closing in on the climax, any characters that you give me will be used in the second story in the series, I don't have a title yet but it is about Ranna's granddaughter Isabel.

Ranna: I will have children?

Chrono: (eyes grow wide)

Saki: Wait, scratch that, I first have to write the story in Rosette's time, so that will be a continuation of this fic. The second part in the three part series. Yay, I'm almost done with a story! I never finish stuff.

Balloramma: Finish this one before you start writing the others!

Saki: Fine! Here is the disclaimer; I'm even doing it, not Ranna. Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade and if I did then I would be one happy person.

Soul Contract

"It's nice to see you again, Ranna. Why are you still hanging around this filth? You are of the first choir, one of the most powerful angels in all of heaven! Join me and we could rule the earth and heaven together!" Sabriel called softly to Ranna as she threw the fireball at Chrono's feet.

"Sabriel, have you lost all of your reason? You can't control heaven and earth, we are angels, and we are supposed to prevent such things! How can you try to go against all that we stand for? I won't let you go through with this, I will stop you with everything I am!" Ranna yelled as she spread her wings in a flare of anger.

"Would you even fight your friend to stop me?" Sabriel asked as Aion stepped from behind her.

"Aion! What are you… you can't side with her, you can't!" Chrono yelled as he ran towards his brother.

Aion glared at him and threw a fireball at him, a fireball almost identical to the ones Sabriel uses. "Don't you see Chrono? This is the only way that we can avenge the way Ranna was treated! She did nothing wrong, and yet she was thrown away by all those she loved and cared about. I…no we, have to do this! It is the only option."

Chrono looked thoughtful for a moment, but he snapped out of it when Ranna shook his shoulders. "Chrono, don't listen to them, they are spouting nonsense. No one can take over heaven and earth, it is just not humanly possible!"

Sabriel shook her head, "Oh dear sweet Ranna, we are not human, don't you realize this? I have tried so hard to make you happy; I even made it so that you could be with Chrono. But how do you repay me? By trying to stop me when I am doing the best thing in your interest? What kind of sister are you?"

"Made it so I could be with Chrono? Wait; did you place that curse brand on me? The one that makes me a sinner and strips me of my angelic rank? You did that? What kind of sister are you?" Ranna shouted at her elder sister.

"I am the kind of person who makes all of her friends happy, isn't that right Aion? Isn't the power I have given you the greatest gift of all? The power of an angel. Chrono, did Ranna tell you that an angel can multiply a devils power beyond a measurable amount. But did she tell you that a angel that is turned into a devil will be the next ruler of chaos, Ranna will be more powerful than Pandemonium, and she will come to seek Ranna and kill her for this. Do you not wish to protect Ranna? I can give you power as well. Do you want to protect the girl you have learned to love?" Sabriel whispered into Chrono's ear.

Chrono ignored Ranna's screams and nodded towards Sabriel. Sabriel smiled and took the watch from Chrono. A hint of sadness shone in her eyes. "I gave this to Ranna on her birthday, but now it will be your tool to power. A devil can make a contract to a human, a contract that will give power to the devil by draining the soul of the human. This clock will enable you to do this, but it will strengthen you even more than your horns can." The watch started to glow in a crimson light, which shortly faded.

Ranna burst into tears when Sabriel and Aion had left. Chrono tried to comfort her but she withdrew from his touch. "You signed your soul over to her. I can't believe you would sell your soul to her, if you sell your soul to an angel then you will lose your immortality when you use her gift." Ranna had a determined look in her eyes as she grabbed Chrono by the collar and forced his lips down onto hers. "Now I am the first person to contract you, and my astral energy will neutralize Sabriel's curse on you."

Saki: Well what do you guys think? R&R like always, and I will give you the next chapter tomorrow if I can


	9. Author's Note 2

Authors Note:

Ok, before too much yelling starts I know that Chrono gets the watch from Shader (I think thats her name in the English version, the cat lady who invents the watch for Chrno any ways) but I wanted to add in this one because it would make the impact on Chrno so much more painful when she gives him the one right before Magdelene dies. Double wammie for Chrno on the emotional pain meter. I thougth I should clear that before I put up the next chapter, btw ppl when you review (if TT) feel free to ask me any questions you might have I will answer them all to the best of my ability. Now I have a huge case of writers block so don't kill me if the next chapter sucks beyond reason.

Sacura

P.S.: lord maquareion, yes i love Garath Nix and i don't know if Ranna and Sabriel are religious refrences but I do think that they could be. I might research that though, it might be an interesting thing to add in if I can. But other than that I just used his names for the Sleeper Bell and a character.


End file.
